The Phone Call
by Han RanRan
Summary: Eunhyuk sangat merindukan Donghae. Apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk? Bagaimana reaksi Donghae? Fail Summary. Haehyuk. Dont Like Dont Read.   Jangan Lupa REVIEW juga yaa chingudeul *deepbow*


**Title : The Phone Call**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Back Sound : Perfect Two and You're My Everything**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)**

**Genre : Romance,little bit fluff**

**Disclaim : I only own this fict,please don't be a plagiator .**

**Type : One Shot**

**Annyeong,chingudeul :D **

**Kali ini saya datang lagi dengan ff abalku. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecawakan yah ^^. Ini ff pertama yang aku buat tanpa angst di dalamnya. Jadi mungkin jadinya gaje dan fail chinguu soalnya aku kebiasaan nulis angst T_T *nangispundungdipojokan*. Oh ya ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Perfect Two and You're My Everything. Akhir kata DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT chingu!**

**Thankyou ^^**

* * *

><p>Seorang namja berambut blonde terlihat memeluk boneka ikan sembari sesekali mengusap air mata yang turun di pipinya.<p>

"Hae...aku merindukanmu,hiks," terdengar isakan dari mulut namja itu

"Hyukkie-ah kau menangis? Wae? " tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya

"Eteuk hyung,aku merindukan Hae,"

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja Hyuk?" tanya leeteuk lagi

"Aniya,aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Dia pasti sibuk hyung," balas Hyukkie sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kesayangannya

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba saja Hyuk? Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya,"

"Haruskah aku mencobanya Hyung?"

"Ne,daripada kau terus-terusan menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat dongsaengku terlihat seperti monyet menyedihkan,"

"Yah,hentikan hyung," balas Hyukie sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Haha arasso,arasso Hyuk,"

* * *

><p><strong>EUNHYUK POV<strong>

Haruskah aku mencoba saran dari Leeteuk Hyung? Tapi bagaimana jika aku menganggunya? Tapi tapi aku begitu merindukannya. Uhh baiklah kelihatannya aku harus mencoba saran dari Leeteuk Hyung.

Tuut...Tuut..Tuut

"Yobeseo,Hyukkie chagi. Kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini? Kau belum tidur chagi?" tanya suara yang aku rindukan dari seberang

"Hae...apa aku mengganggumu? Mianhae meneleponmu malam-malam seperti ini," jawabku menyesal

"Aniya chagi,aku hanya heran kenapa kau tumben meneleponku?" tanya Donghae heran

"Apakah salah jika aku meneleponmu? Kau tidak merindukanku Hae? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? "

"Aniya bukan begitu chagi,aku hanya heran tumben kau meneleponku. Biasanya kan aku yang meneleponmu," balas Donghae lagi

"Hae..hiks...aku merindukanmu jeongmal bogoshipo," tak kuasa aku menahan tangis.

Aku benar-benar merindukan Donghae. Sudah satu bulan ini Donghae berada di Taiwan untuk syuting drama terbarunya bersama Siwon. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar merindukan Donghae.

"Hyukkie,apakah kau menangis? Chagi,jangan menangis kau tahu aku paling tidak suka jika kau menangis itu akan membuat hatiku sakit chagi," balas Donghae khawatir

"Ne,aku tau Hae tapi aku sangat merindukanmu,kapan kau pulang ke Seoul Hae?" tanyaku lagi padanya

"Molla,mungkin satu minggu lagi chagi. Aku juga merindukanmu disini. Nado bogoshippo Hyuk,"

"Ne,kau tahu aku sangat merindukan suaramu Hae,"

**END EUNHYUK POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DONGHAE POV<strong>

"Ne,kau tahu aku sangat merindukan suaramu Hae," balas Hyukkie

Aish aku sangat merindukan suara itu. Satu bulan tidak bertemu dengannya sangat menyiksaku. Sejujurnya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Seoul untuk bertemu Eunhyuk tapi syuting drama terbaruku mengharuskanku untuk lebih lama berada di tempat ini.

"Nado chagi,aku juga sama sepertimu. Hyukkie chagi apa kau ingin mendengarku menyanyi? Kau bilang kau sangat merindukan suaraku?" tawarku padanya

"Jeongmal? Kau benar-benar ingin menyanyikanku Hae?" aku tahu saat ini pasti dia sedang tersenyum memamerkan gummy smile-nya. Aish andai saja aku berada di sana sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukan gummy smile-nya

"Tapi hae apa kau tidak capek? Kau belum mengantuk Hae?" tambahnya lagi

"Aniya chagi,sejujurnya sebelum kau menelepon tadi aku merasa capek. Tapi setelah kau menelepon rasa capekku hilang," balasku padanya

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne,apapun untukmu chagi,"

**END DONGHAE POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EUNHYUK POV<strong>

"Ne,apapun untukmu chagi,"

Kyaaa Donghae benar-benar romantis. Seandainya Donghae disini pasti dia akan melihatku ber-blushing ria.

_**You can be the peanut butter on my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be without you**_

'_**Cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two **_

Terdengar suara Donghae menyanyikan lagu favorit kita berdua. Lagu yang pertama kali dia nyanyikan untukku saat kencan pertama kita. Ternyata Donghae masih mengingatnya

"Hae? Kau masih mengingat lagu ini? Aku pikir kau sudah melupakannya," tanyaku tidak percaya

"Tentu saja chagi,ini lagu yang aku nyanyikan saat kencan pertama kita chagi. Aku ingat kau terlihat merah saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini. Apakah sekarang kau juga begitu chagi? " tanyanya menggodaku

"Hae...uhh jangan menggodaku," tanpa sadar aku mempoutkan bibirku

"Hahaha aku bercanda chagi,jangan cemberut Hyukkie baby. Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti sedang mempoutkan bibirmu lagi. Aish seandainya aku disana sekarang sudah pasti aku akan menciummu sekarang juga," balasnya

"Yaak dasar Pervert!"

"Tapi benar chagi,aku rindu menciummu. Kurasa waktu seminggu terasa seperti setahun untukku,"

"Yak hentikan Hae,kau benar-benar pervert sekarang," dengusku kesal

"Haha arasso chagi,aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja,"

"Kau selalu saja begitu Hae. Berhenti menggodaku,"

"Arasso chagi,emh hyukkie bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Eh kau ingin bertanya apa padaku Hae,tanyakan saja," tanyaku penasaran

"Hyukkie chagi apakah kau tahu kenapa terdapat sela diantara jari-jarimu?"

"Uhm? Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa Hae?"

"Kau tahu tuhan menciptakan sela-sela itu untuk tempat jariku Hyukkie, supaya aku senantiasa disampingmu mengenggam tanganmu,"

"Hae,kau gombal," balasku padanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipiku

"Itu kenyatan Hyukkie chagi bukan gombalan semata. Itu kenyataan Hyukkie baby," balasnya lagi

"Arasso,arasso. Ehm Hae jika kau disuruh memilih manakah yang lebih penting untukmu antara hidupmu dan aku,manakah yang akan kau pilih?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan dari dulu pada Donghae. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu malu untuk menanyakannya

"Sebelum aku menjawab,bolehkah aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu,"

"Ehm...Oke," balasku lagi

"Hyukkie chagi,apakah ada perbedaan antara hidupku dan dirimu Hyuk? For me you're my everything in this world Hyuk. You're my life Hyukkie baby ," jawabnya

"Yaa Donghae hentikan gombalanmu itu," dengusku kesal

"Hyukkie aku tidak sedang menggombal,bagiku kaulah segalanya. Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku baby?" tersirat nada kesal dari perkataannya

"Aniya bukan begitu maksudku Hae,uh mianhae jika membuatmu kesal,"

"Arasso..arasso. Hyukkie baby apa kau tidak mengantuk? Kau tidak ada schedule besok?" tanyanya ingin tahu

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Hae,dan besok aku masih ada schedule,"

"Tidurlah Hyukkie,aku akan menemanimu tidur dari sini," pinta Donghae padaku

**END EUNHYUK POV**

* * *

><p><strong>DONGHAE POV<strong>

"Tidurlah Hyukkie,aku akan menemanimu tidur dari sini," pintaku pada Hyukkie. Aku tahu Hyukkie tidak bisa tidur tanpaku disisinya. Hal itu yang berlangsung selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Dan hal itu yang membuat senang karena berarti dia sangat mencintaiku. Kekeke

"Ne. Ehm Hae bisakah kau nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu lagi?" pintanya padaku

"Arasso chagi,tidurlah aku disini menemanimu,"

"Ne..."

_**The loneliness of nights alone**_

_**The search for strength to carry on**_

_**My every hope has seemed to die**_

_**My eyes had no more tears to cry**_

_**Then like the sunshining up above**_

_**You surrounded me with your endless love**_

_**Cause all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me**_

_**You're my everything **_

_**Nothing your love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everything**_

"Hyukkie,kau tahu bagiku kau adalah segalanya. You're my love. My life and My everything. Sarangahae Hyukkie chagi," balasku mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Aku tahu saat ini pasti Hyukkie sudah tertidur.

Segera kuletakkan I-phoneku di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku tidak sabar menunggu seminggu lagi. Bertemu dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Lee Hyukjae.

"Saranghae Hyukkie. I always love you. Now until forever" kata-kata yang aku ucapkan sebelum bertemu Eunhyuk di alam mimpi.

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yaaaak apalagi ini *ngumpetdipojokan*. Ini ff pertama yang aku tulis tanpa angst di dalemnya. Tapi aku rasa ini fail banget deh u.u *nangispundungdipojokan*. Mian kalo ff ini mengecawakan,ngebosenin banget. Mau nulis romance tapi aku rasa kok jadinya malah gaje gini. Hiks T_T . Tapi tapi walaupun begitu <strong>DONT<strong>** FORGET ****TO**** REVIEW ****YAAA**. I'll really appreciate it :) :) :)

Kasih tau bagian mana yang menurut kalian masih kurang dan perlu diperbaiki. Oke deh segini dulu. Akhir kata kamshahamida chingudeul buat yang udah mau review ff abal ini. ***DEEP****BOW***


End file.
